


What to Do if You Have a Crush on Your Best Friend - A Guide by Everett Gray

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Who, by the way, has totally never been in that situation.---An expansion on an event in the game.
Relationships: Everett Gray & Main Character | JB, Everett Gray & Nate Lawson, Everett Gray & Shiloh Fields, Everett Gray/Nate Lawson, Past Everett Gray/Pran Taylor
Kudos: 1





	What to Do if You Have a Crush on Your Best Friend - A Guide by Everett Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Everett revealing that he's bi in his route (sorry for the spoilers if you haven't done it) made me almost scream omg

"Well, if we agree that Pran is objectively the most attractive," JB says, drawing the other two guys' attention, "who should we say is the most subjectively attractive?"

"That's dumb," Everett says flatly. "Subjective literally means it's based on opinion, you know."

"I'd pick you, any day, JB!" Shiloh says, seemingly ignoring Everett.

"Fine, well, who would you say, Everett?" JB insists.

"He'd probably say you, too, wouldn't he?" Shiloh points out. "I mean, you're the only girl in the group, so-"

"Like I give a shit about that," Everett says.

JB gets the feeling, based on the way Everett's eyes widen shortly after that, that he didn't particularly mean to say it. Shiloh blinks, tilting his head. JB would almost believe that he's really, genuinely confused, if not for who Shiloh is as a person.

"Huh? What does that mean, Everett?" Shiloh asks.

Everett groans. "It means I'm fucking bi, Shiloh. And I swear if you go telling anyone about that without my permission, Lynn's biggest worry definitely won't be me not liking those shitty meetings."

"Oh!" Shiloh blinks. "Well, I didn't expect that! But okay, I won't tell anyone!"

Everett and JB give Shiloh identically unimpressed looks, neither of them believing a word he says. Either he's oblivious, or choosing to ignore it, because he moves on, saying, "Okay, fine, who would you say is the most attractive in our group, then?"

"You remember that weird game you made us play on your birthday, right?" Everett says.

"Oh! The type game?"

"Yeah. That one." Everett shrugs. "The result I got was pretty accurate... At one point, at least."

"You used to have a crush on Pran?" JB asks, her eyes widening. "Wait, no, you must still feel that way! Because you said he's the most attractive now, and you got him for that game as your result, so-"

"Yeah, no." Everett rolls his eyes. "I'm over those feelings."

JB scoffs. "Yeah, right."

"No, seriously. Don't you think that if I did still like him, I would have actively tried to give the exact opposite of the answers I gave?"

JB and Shiloh both consider this. "Well, yeah, I guess. If you wanted to hide your feelings, then that'd be pretty obvious," Shiloh admits. "Well, then, who else? Like, who's a close second, I guess?"

"Nate."

JB lets out a shocked laugh, covering her mouth immediately after when Everett narrows his eyes at her. "Heh... Okay, so, did you have a crush on Nate at one point too, then?"

"Fuck no," Everett snaps. "But I know him well enough that if I had, I'd have hidden it way better than Shiloh hides... Literally everything else about himself."

"I don't hide anything!" Shiloh insists. Neither Everett nor JB respond to him.

"Okay, so, how would you have done that?" JB asks. "I mean, you're roommates with him, right?"

"Exactly," Everett says. At the raised eyebrow JB gives him, he sighs and continues, "Close quarters with a guy you have a crush on? That's _asking_ for a bad time... Which is why if I did like him like that, I would have stayed his roommate. Why, you ask? Because if I'd tried to get out of sharing a room with my best friend in the entire fucking world, it would have only triggered his goddamn sixth sense for when I'm hiding shit."

"That makes sense!" Shiloh agrees, nodding along. "But what if you did accidentally... Trigger that sixth sense of his?"

"Nate has probably a million and one things that piss him off. If he did figure out that I was hiding something, all I'd have to do is pretend I did one of those things instead. Even if he thought I was lying, the simple idea of me doing whatever the fuck it is would distract him enough to make him forget the trail he was originally on."

"Huh," JB says thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

"I know, right? I'm a genius," Everett says, a smug smirk on his lips. "All I'd have to do is be totally normal - maybe a little more annoying than that, if I think he's figuring me out - until the feelings pass. Stupid people seem to forget that blushing and stuttering and all that other crap just gives away your emotions rather than hiding them."

"Right," Shiloh says, stretching out the word almost like Bae would. Everett shoots him a glare, but Shiloh quickly asks, "So, uh, how long have you liked Nate, again?"

"Eh, two, three months, something like that I guess?"

JB curls her hands into fists in her lap, and she carefully schools her expression into as calm of one as she can, giving a careful nod. Shiloh beams, nodding as well as he says, "You're doing a great job hiding it! I didn't even know until just now!"

"Thanks, I know," Everett preens. He heads for the door of the classroom. "Anyway, I gotta head to my next class, or Nate'll blow a fucking gasket. I guess I'll see you guys at the next meeting or whatever."

Shiloh and JB wave, and then both of them count to five once Everett is gone. Assured that he won't be coming back, they both burst into laughter.

"H-how long do you think it'll take before he figures out what you just did?" JB manages to ask through her giggles.

"Guess we'll have to see," Shiloh says, still snickering.

JB is still grinning by the time the next period starts. She doesn't hear anything else about Everett's feelings for the rest of the day, but she does make it a point to watch him a little closer whenever they cross paths - especially when Nate is nearby, too.


End file.
